In some missile systems, the missile is fired from a telescoping launcher/carrier. The missile is retained in the launcher/carrier until fired, by a series of detent fingers engaging a groove in the aft end of the nozzle and a restrictor ring on the launcher. The detent fingers are held in place by a detent disc that blows out and releases the detent fingers when the missile is fired.
Tests have been that the detent disc, along with the detent fingers, causes the noise level of the system to exceed the allowable limit. Furthermore, the detent fingers and fragments of the detent disc, when blown to the rear by the rocket motor blast, fail the requirement that no debris penetrate one-half inch of Cellotex at ten meters. The automatic hard-soft detent systems of the present invention has no debris and no detent disc and the noise level is maintained below the allowable limit.